


Annoyance

by KikiYushima



Series: Moonflower Universe [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, RWBY Art Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiYushima/pseuds/KikiYushima
Summary: Things don’t always quite go to plan. July 2133





	Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the RWBY Art Challenge Day 7: Parent

A smile tugged at her lips as she walked down the oath. buckets in hand. Yet another perfect day to fetch water. The Grimm had come around less, a blessing from the High Mother herself. Not that she needed the High Mother's protection— 

Ears came to attention and swiveled, dread darkening her veins from the nearby presence. Water darkened the earth as her dagger hissed from its sheath, blade reflecting the light for a fraction of a second until it shrouded in darkness.

Silent feet skidded around the corner and her eyes widened. Three Ursae Major, four Minor, one man. Blood trickled down his temple, right arm hung limp. What a damn fool! She just shook her head as her fingers curled around the other hilt, blades singing through the air.

Three minutes. Far too long to fell so few Grimm. 

She dropped to her knees next to him and put a hand on his forehead, jerking back. "You idiot! How long has your arm been broken?!" Confusion creased his brow and she sighed. Yet another ill equipped Menagerine, failing to plan for the overland journey to the capitol and not understanding a lick of Standard Central Mistrali.

She stood, wrapping her arm around the giant’s waist. She was not looking forward to nursing him him for the next several months, but he'd get out of her hair afterward… 


End file.
